


Bored

by R_4_L



Series: Quarantine Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boredom, Drinking, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pranking without the intent to harm, Unknown drinking, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: The group is stuck in a village due to a storm and Gojyo is very bored.  He opts to get Goku drunk without the Monkey’s knowledge.  Sanzo wordless opts in, now they just have to see how Hakkai will react.A variety of chapters based on prompts given to beat the COVID quarantine, they will be on a variety of fandoms and lengths.  There may be some crossovers, AU’s, rare pairs (cause its me and I love them) and some really weird head cannons because why not.  I’ll try to keep them fairly short- under the 5000 words and one chapter per prompt.Prompt will be at the beginning of the chapter.Tags and fandoms will be updated as the chapters are written and as they are needed.
Series: Quarantine Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673929
Kudos: 2





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonfire78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire78/gifts).



> Prompt #1: Person A walks in on Person B and C doing something they aren't supposed to be doing. They now have to choose to join or leave

It started out of sheer boredom. They were stuck in this village because of a storm and Gojyo had already won a lot of money off the villagers the night before. Hakkai had warned him against playing too hard. If they got the villagers angry, it would make their stay really uncomfortable. Gojyo wasn’t a complete idiot. Gambling was how he’d made his living before traveling with Sanzo and his monkey. 

“This is boring.” Gojyo didn’t want to start anything, but he had an idea. He might be able to get Hakkai to follow along with it if he was sneaky. The trouble was getting Sanzo’s permission. 

“Mahjong, upstairs.” Hakkai knew that if they didn’t get out of the common room, Gojyo would start a fight to liven things up. They couldn’t afford that right now.

“Sanzo can we get some snacks I’m starving.” Goku’s whining was the opening Gojyo needed.

“I got it man, you want coffee?” Gojyo winked at the priest then headed towards the bar before either man could say a word.

Up in the room Hakkai set up the tiles while Sanzo read the paper. Goku opened the door to a knock, letting in a waitress from downstairs and Gojyo both with full hands.

“Set the tray of there if you would my dear.” Gojyo indicated an empty table off to the side for the waitress. “Thank you sweetheart, Hakkai if you would be so kind.” He nodded towards his dark haired friend who pulled out his wallet to give the girl a tip. “Monkey keep your fingers off the food for a minute.” He set up the carafe of coffee pouring the monk a cup and stirring in the single spoon of sugar he liked when he could get it. The other carafe held a dark liquid of which he poured a glass. Taking them both to the table he set them before Sanzo and Goku. “Your coffee blondie. Monkey your drink.” It was the same local favorite Gojyo had gotten him during supper, a sweet concoction that he enjoyed. The red head sat and put the portable cooler down between himself and Hakkai. Handing the driver a beer, Gojyo kept one for himself. “So who’s going first?”

Hakkai knew his half breed friend had something planned, he just didn’t know what it was and had no way of asking without causing a ruckus. The strange thing was Sanzo seemed to be part of it, and Sanzo and Gojyo hardly ever worked together. At the end of the second game he answered the door to more snacks and another round of drinks. He took the opportunity to try a sip of the local drink Gojyo had been feeding Goku. Alcohol? Son of a bitch. It was sweet enough that Goku might not notice it, but strong enough that he was going to get wasted tonight. Hakkai looked over at their youngest member. Goku had never gotten drunk to his knowledge and if he did tonight, well things would be interesting. He looked over at his best friend as he fixed himself a plate of food.

The night wore on and the tiles kept going done on the table. Goku slowed down on the eating, but continued to drink. The banter around the table was friendly but held the normal insults and the mood was light. Goku tried to reach to his drink but fell off his chair laughing the entire time. Gojyo helped the little guy up and Hakkai looked over at Sanzo to see what the priest was going to say. Those violet eyes just stared into his as the priest poured his companion another drink.

“Sanzo?” His voice wasn’t loud, not with Goku laughing the way he was but the priest heard him none the less.

Sanzo just raised an eyebrow and handed the glass to Goku who drank half of it right away. 

Gojyo knew by the look in Hakkai’s eye that they had been busted. The fact he didn’t say anything when Sanzo handed Goku the drink gave him hope that Hakkai would let it continue. They were definitely getting Goku drunk tonight.

“Sanzo, can I have another drink? It makes me feel all warm inside.”

Gojyo smiled, this was better then starting a fight.


End file.
